PATAH HATI
by Salvia Im
Summary: Sekarang, Jinyoung hanya perlu berpura-pura bahagia/ GOT7 / GS! / BNIOR / JB / Junior / RELATED TO INTERSECCIO
_Caution: GS! AU! OOC! Typo!_

 _Disclaimer : I own the storyline._

 _Cast : Park Jinyoung. Im Jaebum. Slight! DAY6's Brian Kang. Mark Tuan (GS! as Yi En Tuan_

 **PATAH HATI**

* * *

Park Jinyoung adalah siswi kelas tiga di sekolah menengah umum di kota Seoul. Dia adalah siswi yang cerdas, mudah bergaul, memiliki banyak teman, dan juga banyak penggemar.

Dia populer. Populer sebagai gadis manis yang baik, rendah hati, dan lembut. Meskipun dia populer, tetapi Jinyoung sama sekali tak merasa istimewa. Ia menganggap bahwa semua orang menyapanya karena memang begitulah seharusnya setiap siswa harus saling menyapa. Dan meskipun begitu banyak laki-laki baik juniornya maupun teman seangkatannya dan orang-orang di luar sekolah banyak yang mengiriminya pesan sepanjang hari, Jinyoung tetap tak bergeming. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa mereka hanya iseng atau sekedar menyapa saja.

Jinyoung benar-benar tak pernah ambil pusing tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya, karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama hampir satu tahun belakangan adalah Im Jaebum.

Ya, Im Jaebum, laki-laki istimewa yang berhasil membuat Jinyoung menangis dalam senyum cerahnya, terpuruk dalam keceriaannya, dan kesepian dibalik kepribadiannya yang mudah bergaul.

* * *

Saat ini Jinyoung merasa benar-benar hancur.

Hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

Pertama kali Jinyoung hancur saat ia tingkat 1 SMA, saat itu ada seorang laki-laki sangat tampan dan romantis bernama Kang Young Hyun atau yang biasa disapa dengan nama baratnya, Brian Kang. Dia adalah bintang sekolah yang berada di tingkat 3, sangat populer.

Awalnya Jinyoung tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, tapi karena laki-laki tampan _namun laknat_ itu mendekatinya secara masif yang berujung pada pengungkapan cinta sepulang sekolah di tengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola dan ditonton oleh banyak siswa dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, Jinyoung akhirnya menyerah. Menyerah untuk menerima Brian dan berusaha mencintai laki-laki itu setulus hati.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya, sungguh menyakitkan baginya, saat ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Brian, laki-laki itu justru meninggalkannya begitu saja dan memilih untuk mengejar gadis lain.

Saat itu hati Jinyoung benar-benar hancur.

Rasa cinta yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, justru melukainya begitu dalam hingga rasanya ia kesulitan walau hanya sekedar untuk bernapas.

Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping, dan saat itu ia yakin bahwa tak satupun orang yang mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Lukanya akan menganga untuk selamanya.

Brian Kang, pria sempurna yang jahat, benar-benar menghancurkan dunia Jinyoung saat itu juga.

Selama beberapa bulan, Jinyoung berusaha hidup normal dengan rasa sakit yang harus ia tahan setiap detiknya. Setiap detik ia harus melawan hatinya yang menjerit memanggil Brian, setiap detik harus ia lalui dengan siksaan untuk melihat wajah Brian yang selalu ia temui baik secara fisik atau hanya sekedar ada dalam angan-angannya.

* * *

Jinyoung tampak seperti mayat hidup saat itu. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Brian sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena telah mencampakkan gadis manis yang lugu itu.

Jinyoung hanya bisa menangis.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

 _Sampai hari itu tiba._

Jinyoung tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, maka ia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya di atap sekolah.

Ia menangis sesenggukan hingga pundaknya bergetar hebat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, berharap dengan menangis sekeras itu, rasa sakit di dadanya akan lenyap.

Dan benar, saat itu ada seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Jinyoung. Dia mengulurkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna putih gading kepada Jinyoung. Yang kemudian Jinyoung terima dengan sedikit rasa ragu. Dan laki-laki itu adalah—

"Im Jaebum, di tingkat 2,"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk mendengar laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Saat itu yang ada di otaknya adalah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus melepaskan ingatan tentang Brian. Ia benar-benar tak berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya itu adalah versi lain dari seorang Brian Kang, yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan Jinyoung _lagi_ dengan caranya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau tidak sendirian."

Dan gadis malang kembali mengangguk mendengar kalimat seorang senior yang menurut anggapannya memiliki suara yang indah dan menenangkan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya -dan juga terakhir kalinya-, Jinyoung percaya bahwa seseorang akan berhasil mengembalikan kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur berserakan karena seorang laki-laki yang bernama Brian itu.  
Ya, kehadiran Jaebum dalam hidupnya mampu membuat Jinyoung secara pelan namun pasti menghapus ingatan dan perasaannya kepada Brian. Dan secara bertahap, Jaebum mulai mengisi hatinya hingga penuh.

Ya, Jinyoung telah berhasil melupakan cinta pertamanya dan mencintai laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai cinta terakhirnya itu saat dia berada di pertengahan tingkat 2.

* * *

Perasaan Jinyoung terhadap Jaebum bukanlah main-main, ia sepenuhnya mencintai Jaebum. Bahkan ia sudah memberikan _segalanya_ kepada laki-laki itu.

Jinyoung yakin dengan perasaannya, pun dengan perasaan Jaebum kepadanya.

Ia yakin lebih dari seratus persen bahwa dia dan Jaebum saling mencintai.

Dengan Jaebum, Jinyoung merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna. Hidupnya sempurna, karena ia memiliki laki-laki yang tampan, cerdas, dewasa, dan selalu mencintainya.

Saat itu Jinyoung berani bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Jaebum selamanya.

Jinyoung mengucapkan sumpah itu, bersama Jaebum di sisinya di menara Namsan pada senja hari di bulan Desember.

Momen itu adalah momen terindah sekaligus paling menyakitkan yang Jinyoung ingat sampai sekarang.

Karena selang beberapa bulan setelah mereka mengucapkan sumpah mereka, _hal buruk terjadi_.

* * *

Tepat di hari kelulusannya, Jaebum mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkuliah di Amerika.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jinyoung terpukul.

 _Terpukul._

Bukan karena Jaebum yang akan berkuliah di luar negeri.. -karena sebenarnya itu sama sekali tak menjadi masalah-.

..yang membuat Jinyoung terpukul adalah saat Jaebum mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jinyoung karena saat di Amerika, dia akan bersama seseorang yang akan menikah dengannya suatu saat nanti.

Jaebum mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal, karena selama ini tak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itu karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jinyoung dan tak ingin kehilangan Jinyoung.

Tapi bagaimanapun –menurutnya- pilihan orang tuanya adalah yang terbaik. Dia tak mungkin menolak permintaan orang tuanya, karena itu demi masa depannya.

Dan saat itu juga, Jinyoung mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Jaebum yang dicintainya. Jaebum yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Jinyoung serta akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi Jinyoung apapun yang terjadi, tapi justru laki-laki itu sendiri yang meninggalkannya tepat di depan matanya.

Jinyoung benar-benar sakit untuk kedua kalinya.

Bahkan lebih parah.

Lebih hancur.

Dan rasanya dia benar-benar _mati_.

Rasanya dia tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup lagi.

Hatinya kembali berdarah.

Jantungnya berdenyut lambat.

Tak ada lagi senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya kini.

Semua senyum, sapaan, dan candaan yang dilontarkannya hanyalah sesuatu yang harus diperankannya, bukan emosinya yang sebenarnya.

Karena meskipun Jinyoung hancur, ia tak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya.

Cukup dia yang tahu dan memahaminya.

Cukup sampai disini, ia tak akan percaya pada cinta dan ketulusan yang diberikan oleh siapapun laki-laki di dunia ini.

* * *

Jinyoung dengan hati yang masih sangat terluka dan air mata yang belum mengering, harus kembali menerima kenyataan yang lebih pahit. Jaebum menghubunginya setelah hampir setahun mereka hilang kontak.

Sangat pahit, karena Jaebum menyapanya _hanya_ melalui pesan instan. _Sama sekali tidak istimewa.._

* * *

 _Hi, Jinyoung._

...

 _Jie?_

Oh, Oppa?

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

Aku? seperti biasa..

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Jie, karena aku disini juga baik-baik saja._

Hm syukurlah..

 _Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?_

Maksudmu?

 _Aku harap kau sudah menemukan penggantiku seperti aku dulu yang menjadi pengganti Brian Sunbae._

Oppa tak perlu memikirkannya..

 _Bagaimanapun aku masih merasa bersalah kepadamu, Jie._

Tak perlu. Oppa hanya perlu hidup nyaman dengan gadis yang Oppa sebut tempo hari.

 _Oh, dia.. namanya Yi En Tuan. Sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan_.

...

 _Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, Jie._

Sudahlah, Oppa.

 _Kumohon.._

Kau tak perlu meminta maaf.

 _Tapi hatiku merasa tak tenang._

Jadi Oppa minta maaf hanya untuk membuat hatimu tenang? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku?

 _Jie, jadi kau?_

Sudahlah lupakan saja. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya Oppa. Aku sangat menyesal karena membalas pesanmu sampai sejauh ini. Aku harap ini yang terakhir.

 _Jie, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf._

Hm, ya.

 _Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Jie._

Aku pasti akan menemukannya, jadi tenang saja. Selamat tinggal, Oppa..

 _Jie?_

...

 _Maafkan keegoisanku.._

...

 _Aku benar-benar berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Selamat tinggal, Jie.._

* * *

Menemukan kebahagiaan katanya? Jinyoung tak yakin bisa menemukan kebahagiaan lagi. Seluruh kebahagiaannya telah dibawa pergi oleh Jaebum dan tak mungkin dikembalikan lagi.

Yang perlu Jinyoung lakukan saat ini adalah memasang topengnya lagi dan menjalankan perannya dengan baik.

Tersenyum, menjalin pertemanan, bercanda, dan bertindak seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja.

Ya, saat ini hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan oleh Jinyoung untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dia hanya berharap, semoga ia kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, hingga tak perlu bunuh diri untuk meredam semua perih yang ia rasakan.

Luka yang ditinggalkan Jaebum begitu dalam dan membekas, hingga membuat gadis malang itu menangis setiap tengah malam tanpa tahu kapan rasa sakit itu akan berakhir.

Ia yakin, perasaan itu tak akan pernah hilang, karena ia sudah bersumpah di menara Namsan, meskipun sumpah itu tak berarti apapun untuk Jaebum.

Sekarang, Jinyoung hanya perlu _berpura-pura_ bahagia.

-END with 1404 words-

* * *

Ini terinspirasi sama GOT7 1st Concert Fly in Seoul dimana mereka cross dressing dan Jinyoung sama Mark kelihatan cantik bangeeet

Jadi aku bikin aja genderswitch.

Silahkan memberikan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ^^

Dan terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

Saranghae!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


End file.
